


Apartment Last Night

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-06
Updated: 2002-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh/Donna fluff in a screenplay format





	Apartment Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

*My First Fanfic Ever*

*Written as screenplay*

DISCALIMER: None of these characters are mine, they're all Aaron Sorkin's from The West Wing..yeah, you know the drill.

Apartment Last Night  
by Abi Weber

(shot focuses on phone ringing on a night table. rings again, loudly. shot crawls away from the phone to the floor, where assorted clothing and undergraments can be found. moves to dresser, where empty brandy glasses sit. finally makes full loop of room and rests on the face of Donna Moss, with Josh's face resting on top of it, in the bed, both asleep. Josh's eyes suddenly open and he grabs phone)

JOSH: Hello?

SAM: Josh? Is that you?

JOSH: Um, yes...why wouldn't it be?

SAM: Well, uh...for one thing, it's 9:00 and you're supposed to be at work.

JOSH: Shit!

SAM: It's fine, Leo's only slightly pissed.

JOSH: Sam?

SAM: Yeah?

JOSH: What exactly does 'slightly pissed' mean?

SAM: Well...he kind of said he thinks you he should shove the White House up your...

JOSH: Okay, I got the point.

SAM: Good. And the other thing -

JOSH: The other thing?

SAM: Yes. This isn't your apartment.

(pause)

JOSH: Sam.

SAM: Yes?

JOSH: What exactly do you mean by 'not your apar -'

SAM: This is Donna's apartment, Josh. Were you drunk again?

JOSH: No, I..oh, shit.

SAM: What?

JOSH: I slept with her, didn't I...

SAM: Are you kidding??

JOSH: No...oh G-d, it was after that thing last night...the dinner...we were dancing and...oh, crap...

SAM: Josh.

JOSH: Yes?

SAM: If I were you, I'd get down to the office real fast before Leo explodes.

JOSH: Okay...

SAM: And Josh?

JOSH: Yeah?

SAM: Better off you say you were drunk.

(hangs up)

(Josh hangs up phone and turns around to ease down, arm around Donna. Donna slowly wakes up.)

DONNA: Mm, Josh...

(turns so that his face is directly above Donna's)

JOSH: Good morning, beautiful.

(kisses her on the lips)

DONNA: Josh, (groans as eases up to sitting position), what time is it?

JOSH: 'Bout nine.

DONNA: You're kidding.

(looks at Josh with eyebrows up, he bites his lip and shakes his head slowly)

DONNA: Dammit...

JOSH: Yeah, Sam suggested we, uh, get to the office sometime soon...

DONNA: Sam called?

JOSH: Yeah.

DONNA: What did you say?

JOSH: What could I say?

DONNA: Josh, dammit...how long before all of the West Wing knows...about..us?

JOSH: Relax, this is just Sam. I'm sure he knew long before, anyway.

DONNA: Yeah...but...okay, better get up, than.

(pecks Josh on the cheek before lifting herself off of bed)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

(At the White House. Josh and Donna are walking down a hall.)

JOSH: Where are we on the Supreme Court decision?

DONNA: Which one?

JOSH: You know, the one about the school prayer -

DONNA: We haven't reviewed that one yet.

JOSH: Well why the hell haven't we?

DONNA: Josh, just -

JOSH: I want files on school prayer before lunch, Donna.

(enters office)

(turns around for a last comment)

JOSH: And Donna?

DONNA: Yeah?

(pauses)

JOSH: Nevermind. Before lunch, Donna!

DONNA: All right!

(in Josh's office)

CJ: I was wondering when you'd show up.

JOSH: Good morning to you too.

CJ: So, you -

JOSH: CJ, tell me the truth - how pissed is Leo?

CJ: I don't if I can tell you the truth, Josh -

JOSH: I can take it, CJ.

CJ: Well, telling the truth would involve several damaged chairs and a few ripped files, so I -

JOSH: Okay, okay.

(leans back in chair and rubs eyes)

CJ: Josh?

JOSH: Yeah.

CJ: You weren't at your apartment this morning.

JOSH: Yeah.

CJ: You were at someone else's apartment.

JOSH: Yeah.

CJ: You were at Donna's apartment.

JOSH (stands, leading CJ out): Could you ask Toby about the Supreme Court decision?

CJ: Josh, why -

JOSH: Could you ask him?

(pause)

(Josh shuts office door, with CJ outside)

\------------------------------------------------------------------

(Josh is walking into Toby's office)

TOBY (on phone): No, and frankly I don't give a damn about...no, that's not a valid point...agreed, but...yes, but half the House knows that already and they continue to...(notices Josh standing there)...all right, I'll call you back.

(hangs up)

TOBY: You weren't at your apartment this morning.

JOSH: No, I wasn't...

TOBY: Josh, whatever the hell you're getting yourself into -

JOSH: I'm fine, Toby, really, but I came here about the school prayer thing...

TOBY: The nonexistent one?

JOSH: Yeah.

TOBY: And?

JOSH: Well...don't you think we should, maybe, you know, make it exist?

TOBY: Seems like a good idea.

JOSH: How does the President feel about it?

TOBY: I don't know, but I gotta call this guy back. Talk to Sam about it, ok?

JOSH: Ok.

MARGARET (walks up from behind): Josh?

JOSH: Yes?

MARGARET: Leo would like to see you.

JOSH: Yeah...is he, uh..well, does he have any lethal weapons with him, did you notice, or...

MARGARET: Josh.

JOSH: Yeah, I'll be right there.

\------------------------------------------------------

(in Leo's office; Josh walks in)

JOSH: Leo, I'm so -

LEO: Josh, tell what the time is.

(Josh looks at watch and replies)

JOSH: Quarter to ten.

LEO: How long ago did you get here?

JOSH: About, say, twenty minutes ago, maybe..

LEO: And what time do you usually get here?

JOSH: Usually about six -

LEO: Josh, you weren't at your apartment this morning.

JOSH: I've been hearing that a lot lately.

LEO: You weren't at the White House either.

JOSH: No, I wasn't.

LEO: Next time you decide to get drunk and pass out on your assistant's couch, set the alarm, Josh.

JOSH: Leo, I -

LEO: Now get back to work.

(Josh pauses while Leo begins flipping through papers)

(Leo looks up at him; he turns and leaves)

\----------------------------------------------------------

(Josh's office, Sam enters)

SAM: How'd it go?

JOSH: Relatively painless.

SAM: He didn't bring out the horsewhip, did he?

(Josh grins)

JOSH: I think I'm outta the doghouse, Sam. Now, about this Supreme Court decision...

(Carol enters)

CAROL: Josh, sorry to interrupt, but...

JOSH: It's fine, what's up?

CAROL: Well,...I was just wondering...is it true that you were at Donna's apartment this morning when you came in late? I was just curi -

(Josh stands up and bangs file on desk)

JOSH: That's it.

SAM: Josh, where are you going -

(Josh slips past Sam and Carol and walks out to bullpen)

(Josh goes to Donna's desk and stand on top of it)

JOSH: I have a little announcement, for all of you. This morning, I came in late. I was not at my apartment. I was at my lovely assistant, Donnatella Moss's, apartment. No, I was not drunk again. So please, could all of you stop asking? I -

DONNA: Josh.

(Josh looks down to see Donna standing with eyes wide)

(Josh gives a questioning look and she jerks her head slightly towards the area directly behind him)

(Josh turns head slowly to see the President standing behind him, a serious expression on his face)

PRESIDENT: So, Josh, I hear you weren't at your apartment this morning?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

(in Josh's office, Josh and Donna are alone)

JOSH: I can't believe I just did that.

DONNA: Josh, what the...what possessed you to get up on my desk and tell everyone that you were at my apartment last night?

JOSH: Well, I, uh...

DONNA: Nevermind, Josh. You better thank your lucky stars Leo, or the President, for that matter, didn't kill you.

JOSH: Trust me, I'm thanking 'em right now.

(Donna sighs and leans against desk)

(Josh gets up and comes around to face her)

JOSH: Donna...

(leans in to kiss her)

DONNA: Josh, this...

JOSH: Donna, anything that happened today doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with you. Please, Donna, forgive me...and...

DONNA: Oh, will you shut up?

(grabs Josh and kisses him)

(lean back after a minute or two)

JOSH: I take that as a yes.

(Ends as the two kiss again and shot zooms back farther and farther)

Thanks for reading!!! Tell me what you think if you can!!!

~Abi

 


End file.
